luckandlogicfandomcom-20200213-history
Nina (TCG)
For this character as she appears in the anime, see Nina Alexandrovna. ]] Nina (ニーナ Nīna) is a logicalist associated with the color yellow and the Meditation attribute. Her covenanters include Emerada, Liliana, Aisha, Amor, and Michael. List of Nina members My Logicalist *Nina Alexandrovna (My Logicalist) Monolium Level 1 *High Class Melody, Nina (Logicalist) *Perfect Counter-Measure, Nina (Logicalist) *Scent of a Rose, Nina (Logicalist) *Shy Smile, Nina (Logicalist) *Tastes of Nobility, Nina (Logicalist) *Widening Her Expertise, Nina (Logicalist) *Winter Visit, Nina (Logicalist) Level 2 *Acrobat Step, Nina (Tranceunion) *Giving the World Peace, Nina (Tranceunion) *Innocent Pupils, Nina (Tranceunion) *Invitation to Dreams, Nina (Tranceunion) *Nimble Dance Performance, Nina (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Banging Palm Heels, Nina (Tranceunion) *Clothing of Wonderment, Nina (Tranceunion) *Flower of Healing, Nina (Tranceunion) *See Through Weakness, Nina (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Flower Garden Blessing, Nina (Tranceunion) *Meow Meow Desire Blast, Nina (Tranceunion) *Prayer of Hope, Nina (Tranceunion) *Using Her Wishes as Strength, Nina (Tranceunion) Monolium / Septpia Level 1 *First-Time Center, Nina (Logicalist) Level 3 *Innocent Cat, Nina (Tranceunion) Tetra-Heaven Level 1 *Dismissal Undyed by Feelings, Nina (Logicalist) *Exemplar Answer, Nina (Logicalist) *Important Friend, Nina (Logicalist) *Just Our Secret, Nina (Logicalist) *Life at the Academy, Nina (Logicalist) *On the Way Home at Dusk, Nina (Logicalist) *Transfer Student, Nina (Logicalist) *Watching over Smiles, Nina (Logicalist) Level 2 *Battle's Beginning, Nina (Tranceunion) *Breath of Divine Will, Nina (Tranceunion) *Confronting, Nina (Tranceunion) *Glory of Heavenly Sword, Nina (Tranceunion) *Holy Dress, Nina (Tranceunion) *Pure White Good Luck Charm, Nina (Tranceunion) *Wings Soaring in the Sky, Nina (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Brilliant Circle Dance, Nina (Tranceunion) *Engaging in Decisive Battle, Nina (Tranceunion) *Power to Serve the Gods, Nina (Tranceunion) *Shield of Dawn, Nina (Tranceunion) *Sorrowful Sky, Nina (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Angel's Gospel, Nina (Tranceunion) *Awe-Inspiring Knight, Nina (Tranceunion) *Dream-Fulfilling Baby Bird, Nina (Tranceunion) *Heaven's Arrow, Nina (Tranceunion) *Hot Pursuit at Midnight, Nina (Tranceunion) *No Looking Back on Wounds, Nina (Tranceunion) *Proof of Growth, Nina (Tranceunion) *Sensing a Disturbance, Nina (Tranceunion) Tetra-Heaven / Septpia Level 1 *In the Limelight, Nina (Logicalist) Level 2 *Love Everybody, Nina (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Spotlight, Nina (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Evangel Call, Nina (Tranceunion) Tritomy Level 1 *At One's Whim, Nina (Logicalist) *High Spirited Noble, Nina (Logicalist) *Meet Expectations, Nina (Logicalist) Level 2 *Electron Concerto, Nina (Tranceunion) *Repulsor Beat, Nina (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Furioso Shout, Nina (Tranceunion) *Tapping Wave, Nina (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Cascading Rhythm, Nina (Tranceunion) *Dynamic Ensemble, Nina (Tranceunion) *Passionate Encore, Nina (Tranceunion) Tritomy / Septpia Level 1 *First Swim in the Sea, Nina (Logicalist) Level 3 *Isolated Island Angel, Nina (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Clear Song, Nina (Tranceunion) Nina support cards Member Level 1 *Basking in the Sun, Aisha (Foreigner) *Chivalric Heart, Michael (Foreigner) *Commander of the Heavenly Host, Michael (Foreigner) *Confronting, Nina (Tranceunion) *Dismissal Undyed by Feelings, Nina (Logicalist) *Exemplar Answer, Nina (Logicalist) *Fighting Dance, Aisha (Foreigner) *First-Time Center, Nina (Logicalist) *Gentle Angel, Amor (Foreigner) *I'll Shoot! Amor (Foreigner) *Imminent Cheer, Amor (Foreigner) *Important Friend, Nina (Logicalist) *Innocent Cat, Nina (Tranceunion) *In the Limelight, Nina (Logicalist) *Just Our Secret, Nina (Logicalist) *Kitty Cat Dancer, Aisha (Foreigner) *Life at the Academy, Nina (Logicalist) *Meet Expectations, Nina (Logicalist) *Out of Bounds, Amor (Foreigner) *Perfect Counter-Measure, Nina (Logicalist) *Precious Innocence, Liliana (Foreigner) *Proud Archangel, Michael (Foreigner) *Riding on Pegasus, Michael (Foreigner) *Seize the Voiceless Sound, Emerada (Foreigner) *Shy Smile, Nina (Logicalist) *Swelling Palpitation, Michael (Foreigner) *Timid Cupid, Amor (Foreigner) *Watching over Smiles, Nina (Logicalist) *Winter Visit, Nina (Logicalist) Level 2 *Breath of Divine Will, Nina (Tranceunion) *Glory of Heavenly Sword, Nina (Tranceunion) *Holy Dress, Nina (Tranceunion) *Invitation to Dreams, Nina (Tranceunion) *Love Everybody, Nina (Tranceunion) *Pure White Good Luck Charm, Nina (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Brilliant Circle Dance, Nina (Tranceunion) *Engaging in Decisive Battle, Nina (Tranceunion) *Power to Serve the Gods, Nina (Tranceunion) *Purring Whirlwind Foot, Nina (Tranceunion) *Shield of Dawn, Nina (Tranceunion) *Sorrowful Sky, Nina (Tranceunion) *Spotlight, Nina (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Clear Song, Nina (Tranceunion) *Dream-Fulfilling Baby Bird, Nina (Tranceunion) *Evangel Call, Nina (Tranceunion) Paradox *Please Marry Me *Relation Manual *Succeed Praying Category:Nina